


Ill-Advised

by TheShipSailsItself



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Revenge, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 12:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20153839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShipSailsItself/pseuds/TheShipSailsItself
Summary: From a tumblr prompt:"Hacy prompt - An enemy of Harry tries to get revenge on him by going after Macy" from AnonymousOne of the last surviving S'Arcana has very big plans for the loved ones of Harry Greenwood.





	Ill-Advised

The S’arcana are not all dead. Most, for sure. But not all. And it’s not just Jada that survives. Of the five that still live only Ada knows the truth of how _their_ sister, Fiona was betrayed by her own Whitelighter and that false sister of flesh and blood. Now, with Charity dead and rotting like the rest of her precious Elders, there is only one more person that needs punishing, Harry Greenwood.

But Greenwood has a weakness. Ada’s seen it in the memories of little Jada. Jada visited the Charmed Ones’ home during the last winter solstice or whatever those children celebrated around the same time. In Jada’s memories Ada caught sight of the young witches and the faithless Whitelighter. In the periphery of Jada’s senses, as she orbs through the house into the Veras’ kitchen, she sees a look exchanged between Greenwood and the witch they call Macy. The smile this Macy gives him and the bashful way he ducks his head at her praise enrages Ada and she hates the girl almost as much as she hates the man that betrayed Fiona. He hasn’t changed at all. Hasn’t learned anything from all the pain and suffering he caused when he chose to play star-crossed lovers with Fiona’s ambitious and self-serving sister, Charity, instead of caring for and protecting his actual charge.

Ada has plans for both Greenwood and the newest object of his affections. She will break the girl and make the Whitelighter watch. And as a special treat she will let him destroy himself in trying to save her. He will do all the things he should have done for Fiona. Well, he'll try and Ada will make sure he fails. And then when the girl ends herself as the Elders tried to make Fiona do before they and their acolyte, Charity, had thrown her in Tartarus, she will make sure he is there to witness it first hand. A last memory before Ada traps him for all eternity in the little glass orb in which she has collected hundreds of Tartarus scorpions.

—

The doorbell rings a second time and Macy quickens her pace. She pulls her loose sweater tighter around herself, bracing for the gust of winter air sure to blow in when the door opens. The wind does blow in but isn’t as cold as she thought it would be, not by half. Though, that’s most likely due to the tall figure standing on the doorstep. Macy offers the elderly, if a bit ragged, woman a friendly smile and is just about to ask how she can help when she hears Harry shouting in the background.

“_Macy, no! Get awa-_”

Harry’s frantic words are lost in a BANG followed by an earsplitting whine. And Macy’s world goes white with pain and she knows nothing more.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
